Ugly betty: Risk Your life to save another
by englishstudent01
Summary: When Betty finds out from Danielthat community of the pheonix is taking over so he can see molly, she knows something is wrong so to help the person she truly cares about she finds out the truth while she risks her life to save daniel. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Ugly Betty: Risk life to Save Another

**Well what you know Detty fans, yup Im back!**

**Really, Detty inspires me 3**

**Thanks to my fellow Detty friend Charlie **

***Fanfic based events that might conure on season 4 eppy 7***

Preface: Look at me!

Betty screaming at comatose Daniel while she was being hauled away by two security guards. Betty was never going to give up fighting, she need to get through to Daniel, So she keep screaming,

"Daniel, Wake up, please, its Betty, listen to me, its not real, they are brain washing you, Daniel."

Natiale yelling at the guards "Shut her up, get her out of her here, She is ruining everything!"

"You won't get away with this Natiale." Betty told Natiale.

Natiale laughed, "I already am, Betty, Watch this." Then went towards Daniel, whispers in his ear, "Go to light, Daniel, Molly is waiting for you."

Daniel then mumbled "Molly"

Betty shaking her hand she had to try harder to get through to Daniel,

"No, Daniel, Don't go the light, Daniel please look at me." Trying to musser to get out the clutches of the guards, but she was having to such luck.

Still getting no response from Daniel, looking at him; knowing he was slipping futher and futher away; She couldn't help but feel responsible for what is happening, if only she could have save him sooner, none of would have been happening.

* * *

Chapter 1: How this all started

_one week earlier_

It all started a week ago when Daniel announce to MODE that The community of the pheonix would be taking in charge of mode for a week. Everyone was stunned a bewildered in Daniel's decision, Betty she was beyond bewildered, she knew something wasn't right and she knew it had Natiale writing all over it. Demanding to know what was going, after the meeting try to get to Daniel; but Betty was stopped by Natiale, as she said,

"Hi, Betty."

Betty trying her best to be nice, she said, "Hi, Natiale, listen, I really need to speak to Daniel?"

Betty trying get to Daniel, but Natiale keep stepping each way she went making sure, Betty didn't go anywhere near Daniel.

Betty sighed as she had enough, "Nataile, don't know what your deal is , but I am Daniel's friend, and I really need to speak with him."

Natiaile reply, "I know that, but guess what, I am Daniel's friend too and his new assistant, so I am telling you, that Daniel, will be very busy this week, as he will be on a vacation, that is why he put me in charge ."

"What! No! Daniel wouldn't do that." She pushed Nataile out way charging towards Daniel, she yelled, "Daniel!"

Daniel smiling as said, "Betty, no need to shout, whats the problem."

"Whats the problem, you are going off on a vacation, and making Nataile, in Charge, What the heck is going on Daniel."

Daniel sighed he hated that Betty had to find out this way but he pulled her side as they headed back to his office, he shut the door he behind him as said,

"Betty, I am sorry, you found out from Nataile, I was going to tell you but,"

"But what, it slip your mind." Betty hissed

Daniel sighed, "No, didn't I just hated to see you mad at me, and I knew if I told you about Nataile being in charge, you would hate me."

Betty sighed as she walked toward giving a hug, "Daniel, I don't hate you."

"You don't" as hug her back, as they let go their hug Betty, told him, "Of course I don't but, Daniel, you gotta tell me whats going on,"

Daniel said, "I wish I could Betty, but I swore not to tell anyone."

"Including me" Betty asked

"Specially you." Daniel said

Betty worried, "Okay, now you have to tell me, why you letting your support group run MODE"

Daniel slipped, "That is the part of the deal."

Betty confused, "Deal? What deal?"

Daniel couldn't keep this secret specially from Betty, he to tell someone, he had to, so he told her, "Bennett, head of the pheonix, he told me that could see molly again."

Betty astounding to hear what Daniel just said, as she went to clarified, "See Molly? Daniel, Molly is dead."

"I know that, Betty, please don't remind me of that !" Daniel yelled

"Sorry, Daniel, but see molly how can Bennett do that." Betty apologize

Daniel sighed combed through his hair with his hand, he said "I know it sounds crazy, but I believe that he can and will bring Molly back to me, and we made a deal if I get see Molly, I would put the group in charge."

Betty finding this very hard to comprend I mean didn't know what to think something inside just want to slap some sense into Daniel but seeing the look in face he knew that he really missed Molly, and knew that he would do anything to see Molly again, but voice of reason couldn't help but say,

"But, Daniel, this is crazy, Bradley, can't make Molly come back; she is gone."

Daniel sighed, Daniel thought Betty understand, and he was dissapoint to find out that she didn't, so he told her, "I thought out of the people that matters most to me, that you would understand, but I was wrong, Nataile, was right all along."

Betty scoffed, "Whatever Nataile has told you, she is wrong, and Daniel, I understand, you miss Molly, and I know you do anything to see again, but I don't think Bradley can."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you about this, it was stupid of me, now I have work to do," So headed to his office door open as he motion for her to leave.

Betty couldn't believe what was happened to Daniel, something was off about him, way off about him, but she still care about him, heading for the door looking Daniel she told him, "Daniel, I know you are going through a rough time, but just so you know, I care about you, very much, and that I am just looking out for you."

Daniel turned face Betty and told her a sturn voice, "If you care about me, would you let me go. Now please leave."

Without saying another word Betty left, but Betty wasn't going to give up on this, something was up, and she going to find out what, but she needed the help she could get.

**Well that its new chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Ugly Betty: Risk Your Life to save another

**Back with new chapter **

***This for all claire/Betty fans***

Chapter 2: Need a extra hand

Betty thought why not during her lunch break to do some background research on the Community of the phoneix, so she try out google, found their website, shocked to find out that Natiale was co-founder along with her father Bradley Collins. And Betty bet that Daniel had no clue about this which proves Natiale has been indeed lying. So Betty countiued with her research as she didn't notice Claire Meade coming as said,

"Need a extra hand, Betty."

"Mrs, Meade," as she shut her laptop quickly, "What you mean?"

"Betty, come on called me Claire, I see that you are the only looking into the community of the phoneix."

Betty amaze she thought, "How did you know?"

Claire smirk, "Betty, you care about my son, and as much I."

Claire pulling a big black organizer sliding it to Betty, Betty opening she saw the info reguarding The order of the phoneix, Betty couldn't believe how bad this was as community of the phoneix got somebody killed after their 7th level of grief of Acceptance and hope but there was no acceptance nor hope for a man named Keith Micheals died age 24 died of overdose of drugs, police said, Bradley made a statement that the man took the drugs after seeing delusions. he was manic depressed over a lost of a love one, he thought he if took the drugs he would see beloved girlfriend that died in car accidental a year ago. Natiale also stated this was sad tradgey she try to help but it was already too late. His death ruled as sucide but his sister, melanie thinks his brother has been murder and he was taken advantage by the phoneix, but there was evidence to charge the group. Betty was as shut the organizer, she wonder how could claire get all this info.

"Claire, how do find this."

"Cal, he has his own suspisions too."

"Well, we better show this to Daniel right away, he has to knows about this." as got up from ready to head off to tell Daniel everything, but Claire stops yelling

"Betty! stop!"

"Stop, Claire, your son, might be danger here, and you are telling to me to stop."

"Yes, Daniel isn't in the right state of mind, right now, what we need to the prove that Nataile and Bradley were part in that young man death." Claire told Betty.

Betty sighed, "But how?"

"Don't worry, I am tracking down, Melanie, I am going to talk to her and see what I can do. For the meantime, I need you to stop Daniel from leaving okay." Claire said

"I will try." Betty said,

Claire hugged Betty assuring her, "Don't worry, We are going to get our Daniel back, I promise."

Then as they pulled apart from their hug Claire left in search of Melanie, wondering what to do to keep Daniel from leaving Betty decided their was other choice but to tell what she and her mother found, hoping it won't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugly Betty: Risk Your life to Save Another

**Enjoy the newest chapter**

Chapter 3: VS

What was Daniel's problem, betty thought, I mean he didn't hear a word she said, the fact that Nataile has been lying to him all this time, she can't believe that was getting absolutely nothing from Daniel, as his back was turned towards, not saying a word. Betty was fed up with Daniel's attitude. Betty then marched to his desk about to pulled his chair around as she yelled,

"Daniel, Didn't listen to me, Natiale is ...." she didn't get to finish her sentence when Betty turned Daniel's chair not to find but Natiale say.

"What I am betty?"

"Where is Daniel?" Betty changed the subject,

Natiale then appluaded Betty as she got up from Daniel's chair as hovered around Betty, telling her, "Well done, Betty, how fast you were able to manage to find out so much about me in just a few hours, You've have had help didn't you, let me guess, mommie dearest."

Betty asked again trying not to give the Natiale the satisifaction of answering any of her questions, "Natiale, where is Daniel?"

"Betty, what you makes you think I would tell you, when you haven't answers any of my questions. Now tell me, what you do think I am, go on I know you want to say it."

Betty took a deep breathe as even though she hate begin rude, but Natiale she was pushing her, So Betty let her have it as she yelled,

"You! Natiale Collins! Are a two faced lying Witch! That is what you are!"

Natiale amazed, never thought Betty would be so angry , but then again Natiale couldn't help but mock her, "You are lying two faced witch, that is all you can come with Betty."

"I don't need to curse or swear to you, even though you do desever it, I am not that kind of person, don't make ask again, where is Daniel?" Betty's patience with Natiale was wearing thin.

Natiale acting all scared but really she wasn't, "ooo, I am so scared, Betty, but really if you must know, sadly, you just miss Daniel, as he went on to his vacation, it was sad to see him leave in the state he was."

Betty confused, "What you mean, What state was he in?"

Natiale admitted, "Very distraught over the fact, you don't understand him."

Betty hissed, "What, that is not true, I understand him, I know what he is going through, Natiale, I lost my mother, I know it dosen't compare to Daniel losing his father nor Molly, but I understand him Natiale, more than anyone even more than you."

"You really think that, don't you Betty." Natiale asked

"Yes, I do" Betty answering with conviction in her voice

Nataile sighed as she told Betty, "Well, I hate to tell you this, Betty, but before Daniel left he told he his, _Oh Natiale, I am most grateful to you, you are the only who understands me more Betty ever has."_

Betty turned red, Now she was mad, how dare she say that! Trying to stay composed not to lose her cool, but Betty taking a deep breath faced Natiale and told her, "You are lying, Daniel would never say, ever, you are trying to put against Daniel, give up on him. Well, you need to know something, I am never going to give up on, Daniel, and I swear, Natiale on my life, I am going to find Daniel, save him from you and your father's evil clutches and make sure to expose you for who you really are."

Natiale chuckled as she walked from Betty and before heading out the door she turned and said, "I like to see you try, Betty, now if you excuse me, have work to do."

As Natiale left Betty there standing there, wondering, how Daniel could ever trust someone like Natiale.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugly betty: Risk your life to Save another.

**Okay I wasn't excepting "Level 7 with me" to be that amazing**

**I mean wow. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 4: Uncertain

Betty pacing back and forth still in Daniel's office figuring what she to do to save Daniel for the evil clutches of Natiale and Bennett, hoping Claire would back with Melanie the only shed of the proof to show Daniel that the community of the phoneix isn't what it seems. Within few minutes later claire enter Daniel's office looking around to see Daniel not here then she asks Betty,

"Betty, where's Daniel, did you stop him from leaving."

"No, not exactly, he already left."

"What, how, why?"

"Nataile, she and Bradly are up to something, I know, they took him, Claire!" Betty getting hysterical

Claire claming Betty down, "Betty, stay clam, okay, we need to find Daniel."

"Okay, but where is Melanie, did you find her?" Betty asked first.

Claire told her, "Yes, I did, but she won't be able to make it here til tommorrow, that is why I hoping you would be able to presuade Daniel to stay. He is the only he listens to."

Betty sighed, "Not anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Claire asked

"Daniel, he listens to Natiale now he trusts her more than me." Betty breaking down to tears into Claire's arms

Claire holding Betty in her arms as she told her, "Betty, listen to me, Natiale, she is lying, to get under your skin, Daniel trusts and cares about you" Claire lett go of betty also told her," I need you pull it together, we have to find him, where do you think they could have the taken him."

"The community phoneix building, in at East Mahattan, 20 minutes from here." Betty wiping her tears.

"Good, then lets go, and save my son."

At East Manhattan, Daniel was in one the waiting rooms in the community of the phoneix, waiting for Bennett and Nataile to arrived, when they came in together, Bennett turns to Natiale and asks,

"Natiale, can you give us a few minutes."

"Of course, Bennett, I will make sure everything is ready for Daniel." Natiale smiling at Daniel, as Daniel smirk back at her.

Bennett sat by Daniel, then Bennett asked, " Daniel, are you ready for this?"

Daniel neverous, and shaking some part of him thought, what if Betty was right? what if Bennett couldn't pull this off? but he then also thought if what he could, Daniel, wasn't sure at all; Bennett could sense his uncertainty.

"You are uncertain." Bennett said

Daniel lied, "No, of course not."

"Daniel, no need to lie to m okay, I want to know you don't need to be uncertain about anything, I promise, you will see Molly tonight."

"Are you sure can do this, I mean I as much I hate to say this, but Molly is dead, gone. Betty told me... that." Daniel stand up turning away from Bennett

Bennett said, "Betty," Bennett walking towards Daniel as told him,

"She doesn't understand what I can do, Daniel. Don't you trust me, or Natiale, "

"Of course I do." Daniel said

Then Natiale returned as she stood in front of Daniel and Bennett, hold out her hand to Daniel, and said, "Time to see Molly."

Daniel sighed then relcauntly took Natiale's hand as she lead him to another room, before Natiale and Bennett enter the other room, Natiale asked her father,

"Do you think he is ready?"

"Yes sweetheart, but you know want to do if something goes wrong?" Bennett asked his daughter

"Yes, I will make sure everything is taken care of?" Natiale told her father

Bennett kissed on the forehead, "Thats my girl, now, go I am leaving this up to you. Call me when its over."

"I will"

Then Natiale went inside by herself into the other room, as Daniel notice Bennett wasn't there. he asked, "Where's Bennett?"

Natiale told him, "Bennett won't be joining us, now, Daniel, ready to see Molly."

Daniel sighed "More than anything."

"Then lets get started." Natiale said

Preparing to close the curtains Natiale couldn't help but show an evil smirk thinking she was won and Betty lost and that she was too late to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugly Betty: Risk your life to save another

**Again I would like to thank everyone for the support of the fic**

**I hope are you enjoying it.**

**Here is the Next Chapter**

Chapter 5: The Plan

Outside of the entertance of Phoenix, as they didn't realize how in over their head they were as the bulding was bigger than they thought it would be and even though the odds were stack againist them, didn't mean they were going to give up yet, and Betty she ready go inside and search for Daniel, as yelled out,

"Daniel, here we come."

But immdeatly Claire grabbed a hold of her to stop her, she said, "Betty, wait a minute, believe I am dying a much as you are to search for Daniel, but first we need a plan, we can't go in there without the slightlest idea of what we doing."

Betty shooked her head in agreement, "Right, whats the plan, Claire?"

"The plan is simple, you search for Daniel as I search for Bennett and Natiale, if you find them either of them will contact each other through cell phone, and Betty is important we need to get Bennett and Nataile to confess the lies understand." Claire told Betty

Betty not sure how she could get, Natiale nor Bennett to confess to anything so she asked, "But Claire, how I do that?"

"Play with their heads think, make think you have proof but really don't, you know bluffing. And if they confess record on your cell phone."

"Right, but Claire, I don't think I can bluff, I mean I can't even keep a straight while lying."

Claire pleaded, "Please try, Betty, try for my son, your friend."

"Right, I will." Betty assured Claire

Claire breathes a sigh of relief, "Good, will have to split up, but if you find, Daniel for I do, get him out as soon you can. and wait for me at MODE, til I reach you got it."

"Got it." Betty replys

"Let's go save my son!" Claire screamed

"Yeah, Here we come Daniel! " Betty yelled

Claire and Betty then charged together into the phoneix bulding on mission to save Daniel from the evil clutches of Natiale and Bennett hoping they were not too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugly betty: Risk Your Life to save another.

**Sry you detty fans been busy spreading christmas cheer on youtube **

**but now I am back**

**Enjoy !**

Chapter 6: What have you done to him?

Betty and Claire parted ways hoping that one or both would find Daniel, unharmed, unscaved and rescue him out the cluches of Bennett and Natiale, but still Claire, want nothing more to make sure Natiale & Bennet pay for plauging Daniel's mind, Claire praying Betty would find Daniel and get him to safety, Claire reached the 6 floor of the phoenix bulding came across Bennett's office, knowing there was 50% would he would be there she took the chance used all her god mother strenght kickded the door off its hinges scaring Bennett half to death. Claire brust in his office charged Bennett by grabbing a hold the collar of shirt demanding,

"Where is my son, you son of B$*H"

As Claire was taking care of Bennett, betty made her way up to the 7 level of phoneix bulding hoping to find Daniel, as she didn't want vengence on neither Nataile nor Bennett all she wanted was to find Daniel, and get him out of here once and for all. Betty carefully looking around, there she found a un-guarded curtain, wondering what could be through that curtain, she went her way towards it, open the curtains; startled to find aunconcious as body hanging down while just siting in middle of altar of some kind, quicky rushing over to Daniel's side, kneel down; trying to wake him, by shaking him, telling him repeatly,

"Daniel wake up, please its.. "

Before she could tell she was here to save him, Natiale made her presence know "Well, Well, Well, look who has finally able to grace us with our presence."

Betty stood up as she demanded to know, "What have you done to him?"

"Done to him." Natiale laughed, "What makes you think I would tell you that?" Then she called out, "Guards"

Then two huge muscle guards dressed like secret service men, enter as the stood aside Natiale, as she order them to,

"Grab her a hold of her."

The two guards did as they told they grab a hold on, Betty by both of her arms, betty trying her to get free but really it used all she could do now was reach out to Daniel best she could by screaming,

"Let me go, Daniel, if you can hear its Betty, listen to me, have to wake up, Daniel, wake up!"

"Betty," mumbled,

"Daniel,"

Natiale had enough know she had to but stop to this the only way she knew how to she hissed at Betty, "You think that is gonna stop me."

Natiale moved towards Daniel telling him, "Daniel, stay focus, don't let outside voices, lead you away from seeing molly, "

"Molly" Daniel mumbled

"Yes, Daniel, soon, you'll be able to see her, " Natiale told him

Betty wasn't going to give up, she had to try harder to get through to him, " No! Daniel, It not real! You have to let her go, you let molly go."

"Can't let her go " mummbled.

Natiale feeling victorious, "You see! Betty! You can't save him now, you've failed!"

Betty trying her best not to feel defeated, she wasn't her Natiale talk her down, "No, I'm never giving up, never, And I swear, Natiale. I am not going to let you get away with this!"

**Will try my best to have fanfic done by Jan 6th :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ugly Betty: Risk Your Life to save another

**Back with new chapter. Almost finish! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: One last Shot

Betty screaming at comatose Daniel while she was being hauled away by two security guards. Betty was never going to give up fighting, she need to get through to Daniel, So she keep screaming,

"Daniel, Wake up, please, its Betty, listen to me, its not real, they are brain washing you, Daniel."

Natiale yelling at the guards "Shut her up, get her out of her here, She is ruining everything!"

"You won't get away with this Natiale." Betty told Natiale.

Natiale laughed, "I already am, Betty, Watch this." Then went towards Daniel, whispers in his ear, "Go to light, Daniel, Molly is waiting for you."

Daniel then mumbled "Molly"

Betty shaking her hand she had to try harder to get through to Daniel,

"No, Daniel, Don't go the light, Daniel please look at me." Trying to musser to get out the clutches of the guards, but she was having to such luck.

Still getting no response from Daniel, looking at him; knowing he was slipping futher and futher away; She couldn't help but feel responsible for what is happening, if only she could have save him sooner, none of would have been happening.

* * *

Now this where is stood this moment, Betty, seeing Natiale was preparing Daniel to inject him with some drug to see Molly, hanging her head down in hoplessiness. shame, and failure she could bring herself to watch what was happening to her best friend that was, when something snap; her best friend, Daniel was best thing that could have ever happen in her life what life would she have without Daniel Meade, As Daniel's father said before he died that Daniel would lost without her, well she realize she would be lost without him as well. After that sudden realization Betty had to try harder, she knew what she had to do. This was it this her one last shot to save Daniel. So pulling her head up high she called out Nataile,

"Natiale, what do you think are accomplishing here?"

Nataile lost her consideration as she was just about inject Daniel, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Natiale?"

Natiale moviing away from Daniel, " I hope to accomplish what me and father has worked on for 5 years, bring some love the people has lost?"

"Really like you have when you lost your mother?" Betty added

"How do you know about my mother?" Nataile asked

"Daniel, told me, he tells me everything, you know." Betty told her

Natiale shaking Betty off, "You're lying, You are trying to pysch me out, its not going to work."

Knowing she was indeed bad liar at times, Betty when she getting somewhere, so keep going, "I am not lying, if I were how would I know about.....Keith

Natiale feeling she was splitting into two , "You know about....Keith, Daniel assure he would never tell, and what happen wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, he told me everything, Natiale, I know, and I understand the pain, Natiale of losing someone that you love like a mother, or a boyfriend." Betty comforting Natiale with her words.

Thats when Natiale snap rushed towards Betty "Boyfriend! Keith! wasn't my boyfriend!"

Then the thought occur to Betty, "Ahh, I see.."

"You see nothing, now shut up, betty, before I shut up for you." Natiale hissed as making her back to Daniel

Betty called out, "You loved Keith, didn't you!"

Nataile stop in her tracks turn back around and say to the guards, " Guards, Leave us!"

"Are you sure, Miss...." one the guards said, as Natiale screamed, "I said, Leave Now!"

So without another word the guards as Nataile said in a sern voice, "Who do think you are, Betty, You think I know everything but you don't even if love wouldn't hit you in the face."

"Natiale, what are you talking about."

"Not what, Betty, who? Daniel, he so in love with you and from the looks of you are too, as its not everyday a woman like trys to risk her life to save a man, unless she loves him. I am right ."

Betty didn't answer but it said enough for her Natiale, "So I am right, well its sad."

"Whats sad?" Betty asked

"That you will never be able to tell him. "

And Without so much as another warning Nataile startles Betty, as she lunges after her.

**Yes next chapter coming soon GIRLFIGHT who will win! will Betty save daniel, will somebody save betty, from the crazy Nataile **

**Stay tuned to find out**


	8. Chapter 8

Ugly Betty- Risk your life to save another

***Back with a new chapter***

Chapter 8: Fight for the One you Love

Lunging, forcing Betty back upagainst wall Betty screams in agony, as Natale laughs at her suffering while Betty tumbles on the floor. Nataile kneeling down she saids,

"Betty, I am disappointing in you, I mean for I woman in Love I thought you have much strenght than that."

Betty sighed in agony musters through pain as mutters to Nataile, "You would be suprise, Nataile how much strenght, I got in me." as Betty uses right leg kicking Natiale down to the floor with her, Betty got back on feet rushing towards, Daniel once more as she pleads to him,

"Daniel, Wake up, its Betty, don't listen to Nataile." Betty placing her hands on his face brings his up, telling him, "Daniel, please, open your eyes, please, I ......"

but Betty she was interputed once with the force of Natiale, pulling her away from her pushing back into the same wall she was slam once before, but this Nataile put a scalpel up against Betty's throat.

Nataile asks, "Now tell me Betty how should a kill you?"

Betty was too scare to say a word, as Nataile conutined to talk, " Hmm, lets see, the neck" she shooked her head, "No, too messy, ahwha, how about right in the center of the heart, has that nice romeo and juliet touch don't think."

Betty pretty didn't give much thought of how was doing to by Nataile's hand all that matter was Daniel, wheather he was going be okay or not, as starred at him sitting in his lifeless state was in. Nataile notice Betty's eyes glancing at Daniel, she smirk at Betty telling her,

"Take a picture, it last longer cause this will be the last time you'll ever glance at Daniel."

Betty hated that thought it was more than she could bare at the least as she closed her eyes began to shed tears. While all of this was happening. What neither Nataile nor Betty knew that Daniel, sitting there lifeless for past few minutes, he saw the light that Nataile described, it was so bright that he closed his eyes, but then was hearing someone calling his name couldn't figure who voice it was as jumbled at times he thought was he hearing Betty's voice then Molly's voice then their voices mashed together. Then he hear nothing then clearly he heard Molly's voice say,

"Daniel,"

"Molly, where are you, I can't you see."

"Its okay, Daniel, I am here, but you have to listen to me, you have to save Betty, she in trouble. She needs you."

" Needs me, I need you, Molly."

"I know you do, Daniel, but Betty, she needs you, more, you need to her, and if you don't open your eyes, you'll lose her, you have to save her." Molly told him

Daniel asked, " Save Betty from What?"

Molly answered him by telling him, "Open your damn eyes, and find out!"

Then her voice faded in the distance as words "Open your eyes" kept muttering in Daniel's mind, then finally he open his eyes looked toward his left to see Nataile hold Betty captive with a scalpel. Using all the strengh he could gasp Daniel stood up and demanded from Nataile.

"Let her go, Nataile."

Nataile, and Betty were astoundished to see Daniel up on his feet no longer lifeless.

**well that is that for now will back soon, yay Daniel's alive he will be able to save Betty from the looney Natiale, read to find out!**

**see ya soon**


	9. Chapter 9

Ugly Betty- Risk your life to save another

***Last Chapter Enjoy, Thank you for reading***

Chapter 9: "That's what friends are for, Really"

Both Natiale and Betty stunned to Daniel, standing on his own two feet. Daniel then again pleaded to Natiale,

"Natiale, Please let Betty go?"

Natiale, didn't reply but acted by taking a hold of Betty putting in front of her placing the scalpel up against yelling at Daniel,

"I don't think so, Danny boy, she is in the way.

"She is not worth it, Natiale, you don't have do this." Daniel told her

Betty shocked in what Daniel was saying, "What, Daniel,"

Natiale demanded Betty, "Shut up, Betty!" then Natiale, asked Daniel, "What are you trying to pull, Daniel, I thought you care about Betty, why isn't she worth it."

Daniel looked at Betty, they share an akward glance, then Betty that wink in Daniel's eye, trying to keep herself compose, trying not to smile and breathe a sigh of relief to know Daniel was still on her side, so she let Daniel coutiuned playing Natiale,

Daniel told Natiale, "I am not trying to pull you, Natiale, you were right all along, Betty she doesn't understand me at all, you do."

"No, Daniel, don't let her get to you, she has been lying you," Betty trying to be convicing.

"Betty! don't make me tell you again, Shut up!" Natiale hissed then turn back to Daniel smiling.

Knowing Daniel got Natiale right where he wanted her, he pleaded with her, "Now come on, give me the scalple and lets get out of here, just you and me, What do you say?"

Natiale smitedly said, "Okay,"

Then pushed Betty on to ground out of her way, smiling at Daniel as grab his hand, but she was still holding the scalple in her hand. Daniel asked her again,

"That's it, Natiale, now give me the scalple."

Then Natiale gave Daniel a smirk as gasp the scalple and slashed Daniel, gashing his right rib,

Betty screamed, "Daniel!" as she watch him moan in pain, falling to the ground, holding on to the wound to prevent bleeding.

Natiale then said, " Nice try, Danny Boy, did you think, your were going to get away with that."

Then Betty got up to feet yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" ludged at Natiale, use all her strenght to force, Natiale's body up against the wall, then Betty told her,

"No!, Natiale, I told you, you are the one not going to get away this."

Natiale, trying to get her scalple out, Daniel, yelled, "Betty, watch out."

But Betty saw Natiale bringing out the scalple towards her but Betty force Natiale's hand up against the wall, making her dropped the scalple. Then with the use of all her might she tossed her onto the ground knocking Natiale out cold. Betty then noticed Daniel, as he was bleeding out his shirt, immedeatly rushed to his side; holding him and his wound, Daniel whisphering to her.

"Betty, you saved me."

Betty trying her best to keep them both clam as she told him, "Daniel, don't talk, hang in there, okay, your mother will come help us." She screamed for Claire, but she heard no answer, Daniel keep talking,

"Betty, I have to tell you something, before I..."

"Don't okay, save your strengh, you'll make it, Daniel, I promise you." Betty starting to cry.

Daniel sheding tear as he took his wipe tears as he told her, "Don't cry, Betty, I love you." then slowly began to close his.

Betty sobbing pleading, "No!, Daniel, don't do this to me, not now, you can't leave me here, " holding tightly as she could screaming for help, but yet still no came then Betty told Daniel, "You have to stay with me, I love you, do you hear me, Daniel, I love you too, don't leave me. don't leave us."

But Daniel could hear her, even though everything was dark all he could hear was Betty's voice, but within a few minutes later, her voice started to fade away, thinking he was dying, thinking was never going to hear that sweet voice again, he opened eyes to find himself in a hospitial bed with Betty hold his hand sleeping by his side as she always was. I hoping he could open his mouth, he did as muttering her name,

"Betty."

And withing a instant Betty awoken to the sound of Daniel's voice so happy to see him alive so couldn't help to contain her joy, as she squeeled,

"Daniel, oh my god, you made it!" Then Betty rushed to hugged tightly despited the fact Daniel loved Betty's hugs he was still in pain as he moan and groan, Betty back away she said, "Sorry, did I hurt you."

"No, Betty, you didn't, that felt good actually, but what happened?"

Betty sighed, not sure wheather to tell him despite this pain, but she told him, "Natiale, and Bennett were arrested not for your attempted murder and homcide for the young man Keith, thanks to your mother, Natiale, was offer pyhstriact help, she was mential ill once she came to. Also we were very lucky to get you the hospitial in time, Daniel, Doctor said you lose a bit blood, they pumped your stomach to rid of drugs Natiale injected you with, but other than that, you are fine."

"Well, then, how about you, how are you?" Daniel asked

"I am fine, now that you are okay." Betty said

"Thanks to you and my mother for that. "

Betty then said, " Your welcome, oh, I better go get your mother and your doctor, need to tell them, you're awake."

Betty ready to head out the door, but Daniel stopped from leaving by grabbing her hand, "No, Betty, wait, can we talk some more first."

"Sure," Betty as sat by his bed side.

"Listen, Betty, I'm sorry." Daniel told her

Betty confused as to why he was apologizing, "Sorry, for what?" she asked

Daniel sighed as he told her, "For hurting you with this whole Natiale thing, you were right, I should have listen to you. I shouldn't have doubt you nor us, and I know I have no excuse for what I did to you except that I missed molly alot and but I want to know that now, I want to move on, I have to, you made me see that, and Betty, I don't aspect you to forgive me, but I hope do you forgive me."

Betty didn't reply as she lean in and kissed Daniel sweetly on the lips, as they parted lips, Betty said, "I forgive you. and Thank you for saving my life."

Daniel smiled as he reply, "Thanks for saving mine."

"Well, That's friends are for right?" Betty said

Daniel chuckled, "Really, Betty, friends? you told me that me love, you kissed me. I think we are more than just friends."

"Really," Betty giggled

Daniel chuckled, "And you know what?"

Betty said, "What?" as they lean closer to each other

Daniel told her, "Its my turn to kiss you."

Then Daniel took his hand stroked her beauitful brown locks of hair, then he pulled her close as they shared a much more sweet and passionate kiss, Then later Daniel and Betty cuddled up against one another on the hospital bed, and from a distance watching Daniel and Betty laying in each other Claire sighed,

"Finally."

**The end. Got any ideas for a my next detty fanfic let me know about it your comments, Thanks again for reading**

**Ashley**


End file.
